


Untitled Destiel AU

by CherryPieDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPieDean/pseuds/CherryPieDean





	

Elle looked down at her schedule as she juggled all of her stuff and apologized to people as she ran into them. Her first hour was algebra with Mr. Winchester. "Room 302, room 302," she muttered as she walked down the hall looking left and right for the room. The sprint bell rang and she quickened her pace. She finally saw it around the corner and kept walking faster, pushing through couples and past slow-walkers. She got to the door and had her fingers around the handle when BLAM! The door opened and hit her straight in the nose. A few students looked over but mostly could care less. The teacher who had hit her with the door rushed out the door and to where Elle fell back. He apologized over and over and started examining her nose for injuries.   
"Hey, Dean, do you mind if I walk her down to the nurse real quick?" he asked the teacher standing in front of the class.   
"Yeah, you outta. She's bleeding pretty bad," he replied.   
Elle stood up, holding her nose. "Are you Mr. Winchester?" she asked.   
He laughed a bit. "Naw, I'm Mr. Novak. I couldn't teach math to save my life. I'm the Spanish teacher."  
Elle nodded. "I think I have you fourth hour."   
"Spanish three, huh? Aren't you a freshman?" he asked.   
"Yeah, I was homeschooled for a while, so my mom started teaching me Spanish. I took the test to see where I was at and they let me skip the first two classes," Elle explained.   
Mr. Novak nodded as he opened the door to the nurse's office. A small lady with greying hair sat at the desk. She looked up and smiled. "Mr. Novak! What can I do for you, darling?"   
"Hello Patty! I seem to have hit this poor girl with a door outside of Dean's classroom," he laughed.   
"Hitting students with doors now, are we?" she smiled and laughed a bit. "What's your name, honey?"   
Elle swallowed. "Elle Bradenhart."   
"Alright Elle. Lemme take a look at you," the nurse told her. She looked over her nose. "Well, it's not broken, thankfully. Last student Cassie here hit with a door, I had to reset his nose!"   
Elle laughed. "Thank goodness."   
"Alright, it looks like it'll be a nasty bruise, and your nose is bleeding a bit, but you should be alright," she said. "I'll get you a paper towel and some ice."   
Elle nodded and accepted them. "Thank you."  
"No problem, honey. Just you keep an eye on Mr. Novak here, make sure he's not hitting anyone with anymore doors!"   
Mr. Novak laughed and escorted Elle out. "See ya, Patty!" They headed back to room 302. "I really am sorry about the door. I'm such a klutz."   
Elle took the ice pack off her face. "It's okay, it happens."   
Mr. Novak stopped. "I've got to go pick up copies, do you think you can make it back to Dean's room by yourself?" he asked.   
Elle nodded. "Yeah. I guess I'll see you fourth hour then!"   
Mr. Novak nodded and smiled. "I expect great things from you, Elle!"   
I hurried back to Mr. Winchester's classroom. Thank god they were still going over the syllabus.

Second hour went by in a blur. Then came lunch. I sat next to a girl in my second hour, who sat next to some friends from her first hour. For now, I just needed to sit somewhere and eat. It seemed like it had been a million years before the bell rang. I waved goodbye and hustled to room 226. Mr. Novak wasn't in there when I got there. A couple waited outside getting all touchy feely. I am not one who enjoys PDA, in case you couldn't tell.


End file.
